Hello Near
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: Near is thinking of Mello after he is killed by Takada.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Near

**Eclipse: Please keep in mind I am a MelloXMatt fan so sorry if this story sucks! But I hope you all like it! and I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE SONG!**

**song - Hello by Evanescence**

_Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again _

Mello sat in the swing on the playground with in the gates of the Orphanage that he grew up in. His eyes watching the sky as gray clouds slowly moved in filling the air with the sent of rain. He was not quite sure why he was there to begin with or what he was waiting for only that he needed to see someone. But he was beginning to get pissed off at the fact that all the other children were running past him not realizing he was there.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

Near could not hold the tears back when he was told that the body of Mihael Keehl in the truck that Takada had been found in. Now he was on a flight back to Wammy's so that Mello and Matt could be buried next to their predecessor with Gevanni as his escort.

When the plane landed the coffins were placed in the back of the hearse that Near chose to ride in alone. Gevanni tried to argue but was cut short with a glare for the white haired boy that could have rivaled Mello's. Once Near was alone the tears he was holding back broke free sobbing at the lost of the one person he truly loved and trusted.

"What's the matter sheep boy miss me already?" Near's head snapped up at the sound of Mello's voice and the sound of cracking chocolate. But when he looked up he was alone in the back seat only causing the tears to fall harder, "Mello" he whispered back. By the time the hearse reached the orphanage Near had cried himself to sleep and was still whispering Mello's name in his sleep. Gevanni just shook his head and picked Near up and carried him in to the room that he would be staying in till the services were over.

When Near woke up it was pouring out and the sun was going down but he just wanted to be alone so he left his room heading for the playground. Once he was there what he saw shocked him, there sitting in the swing was a transparent Mello who was just smirking at him. "Mello."

_Hello _

"Hello Near." Mello just stood form his spot now knowing why he was there in the first place and walked over to the albino boy and even thought he was transparent Near felt his warm hand on his cheek wiping away the tears that Near did not realize had begun to fall again.

_If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Near smiled at Mello but the chocolate addict could see that something in his albino rival had broken and was not the genuine smile that he normally got when they would meet. But both knew that their time here was short and they had to make do with the time they had.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry _

So Near brought his hand up to trace over the scar that ran along the left side of the ex mafia boss's face a tear escaping knowing it had been his fault it had happened in the first place. Mello just grabbed the boy's hand bringing it to his lips as the memory of when they were both children here at Wammy's. When a bunch of the other boys had been picking on Near and he had run to this very spot only to find Mello there. He was about to run away again when Mello grabbed him and pulled him behind the blonde's body hiding the albino child from the others.

When they had asked Mello told them to fuck off like always causing them to scatter. That was the day that Near became dependent on Mello always hiding behind the blonde with the others tired to hurt him and Mello would always lie to them to keep the boy safe and wiping the tears away when he would cry form the pain with a soft whisper of 'Don't cry I'm here now'

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday _

Near was pulled back to the present moment when he felt Mello's lips on his own. It only took the white haired boy a second to respond to the kiss making in deeper until Mello pulled back gently caressing Near's face as he said, "I will see you on the other side my love."

Near felt his heart shatter as he uttered one last 'I love you Mello' before Mello's transparent form disappeared from his sight. The next day the funeral was held and Near did not show any emotion as Mello and Matt's coffins were lowered into the graves next to L's. But as everyone left and Near was walking to the car where Gevanni was waiting to take him back to Japan Near let a small found smile cross his lips as he hared Mello's voice on the wind "I will always be with you in your memories my love." "I know my love, I know." Near whispered back "What was that sir?" "Nothing Gevanni let's get back we still have to capture Kira." With one last look the car drove way leaving Near with the last image of Mello leaning against the tree they shared their first kiss under smiling lovingly at the boy.

*****the end *

**Eclipse: please let me know what you think so I can make it better if I can. **


	2. author's note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

EclipseXGarraXItachi26


End file.
